


> Karkat: Wonder how you got into this mess.

by Rocketships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Quadrant Fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketships/pseuds/Rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fic. Karkat wonders how his quadrants got so fucked up. Warnings for vague mentions of violence and sexual activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	> Karkat: Wonder how you got into this mess.

**> Karkat: Wonder how you got into this mess.**

Uhg, _fuck._ All you’ve _been_ doing lately is wondering how you got into this mess. You wish, more than anything, to stop wondering how you got into this mess. But no luck with that.

You stare at the two bodies passed out on the floor, their clothes and skin still stained with gold and purple, even a bit of red. You don’t even know what’s blood and what’s … you stop thinking about it because your ears go hot.

You desperately want a shower, to wipe the stains off of your _own_ skin, but you don’t want to risk waking them with the sound of running water. The longer they remain unconscious, the longer you can keep your migraine at bay.

You want to go back to sleep, to crawl over and find a place to fit against your Matesprit, curl up under his arm, bury your face into the curve of his neck. You miss how his skin is always cool against yours and the way his pulse feels against your lips when you drift off to sleep.

But he’s currently engaged otherwise, curled around your best friend. His Kismesis. _Your Kismesis?_ You don’t even know anymore what any of you are really, because you’re also pretty sure that as of tonight you’ve ended up a part-time Auspistice. Seriously, _what the fuck._

You’ve tried messaging your own Auspistice for advice earlier, but she seems to be otherwise occupied. You sigh and pick up your handheld device again, bringing up your Moirail’s handle, about to ask _him_ for advice.  However, you quickly realize that’s a terrible idea, and delete the message you half typed out. You message him anyway though, with something simpler:  <>

He messages you back with the same, along with one of his stupid fucking clown faces and you smile and wish he was here so you could curl up against him instead. At least one of your quadrants can be straightforward. You are so beyond thankful for that right now.

Then Sollux stirs and you click off your device before you have a chance to read your Moirail’s next message. He rolls over half way, then grumbles and wrenches his arm out from under Eridan, who whines and curls farther into himself.

“KK what are you doing over there for fuck’s sake come here.” He’s rubbing sleepily at his eyes, words slurring.

You hesitate a moment before crawling over, and Sollux pulls you down, burying his face into the back of your neck, sharp teeth scraping softly, affectionately at your skin. Eridan, feeling you slip next to him, rolls over and wraps an arm around you, smiling.

“Mmm,” he mumbles, kissing your chin, “love you, Kar.”

You sigh and a smile tugs at the corner of your mouth. For the moment, you decide you can live with this mess, because whatever it is, it’s kind of nice. You know all of you are going to wake up way past moonrise, sore and irritable from sleeping on the floor without any sopor, but right now you don’t really care.

Eridan lets his head rest against you, and you wrap a hand weakly around the base of his horn, clinging, finally drifting to sleep.


End file.
